The Forgotten Slayer: Part One
by Chris Black
Summary: A new slayer has been called, what do the Powers that be have in store?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Slayer **

**Part One**

(Hey Everyone, just so everyone knows I don't own any characters from Buffy although I would like to thank my good friend Sarah and all of her friends for letting me use them and their town/schools for this story. I have been writing it a very long time and I hope that all of you enjoy it. Please rate and review.)

**Prologue:**

My name is Rupert Giles I have been a Watcher for over thirty years, my most recently trained Slayer has and will be my last. My memories of her will always be fond if not entirely painless. For those of you reading this I hope you will remember her for who she was and what she stood for.

Sarah was thirteen and in her last year of Elementary School when I first met her working as the schools new librarian. As it turns out Sarah had another Watcher before me, Christopher was his name as memory serves. Unfortunately he was "killed" by a group of vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Buffy but it would be great if I did)

"Sarah, look out there's one behind you!" Yelled Justin from where he was hiding behind the tombstone of the newly risen vampire. Turning quickly Sarah dropped to the ground in a crouch until the vampire was only about half a foot away. Sarah sprang driving the stake she had had inside her coat pocket into the vampire's heart.

"Justin, you can come out now he's gone." Sarah called,

"You sure…how do I know he didn't bite you and now you're a vampire yourself?"

"Justin move your ass out from behind that tombstone so we can all go home." Sarah replied shaking her head and glaring at him. Justin looked pretty awkward for a boy especially for a boy going into high school in four and a half months time. He was about 5'4 with long, shaggy brown hair down to his shoulders. "Ashley, you can give me the crossbow now there aren't anymore." Sarah said, turning to look at her other friend.

Shaking Ashley handed over the crossbow; her blond hair seemed to turn a ghostly shade of white if the moon hit it at a certain angle, all 4'11 of her was shaking as Sarah walked her and Justin home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Sarah said, turning to go home herself.

"Yep see you tomorrow; bye Sarah." The two of them replied.

'Swim Team Try-Outs today after school' was the new bulletin that greeted

Sarah as she walked into the school the next morning with her two friends Ashley and Justin.

Heading towards their lockers Sarah absent mindedly asked "I wonder if they got a new replacement yet?"

"You mean a new librarian?" Asked Ashley curious as to why Sarah would bring up the schools creepy librarian a week after his death, but she also knew that Chris happened to have been Sarah's old Watcher.

"Kind of, but the other reason as well." Replied Sarah nonchalantly, thinking of her old Watcher.

"Why are you two talking about dead people?" Justin asked looking surprised. "Because it gives us something to do that's why." They shot back.

"Children stop this arguing immediately." Demanded a male's voice; with a pronounced British accent.

"We're not children, we're teenagers." Replied the three quite simply, walking over to the guy.

"My name is Rupert Giles; I'm you're new…"

"Librarian?" Sarah and Ashley asked in unison cutting off Giles.

"Yes, more or less, I'm you're new 'Aid' as well as librarian here at the school this year." Giles said "My higher-ups told me that you had another 'Aid'…is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Sarah Replied starting to get annoyed and wanting nothing more than for Giles to disappear.

"I'm sorry, my higher ups told me there was an accident, is that correct?" "Unfortunately it is, no one managed to get there in time to help him." Sarah stated, emotions welling up inside her.

"Sarah, relax it wasn't your fault." Justin said giving her a comforting smile. "Yeah, I guess but maybe if someone had gotten there sooner, he would still be here."

"Yeah; but he was still real creepy. You know you can't deny it."

"Shut it Justin!" Spat Sarah glaring at her friend.


End file.
